criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped Like a Rat
Trapped Like a Rat is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the second case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Warren Winter, Chief of the Clearford Police Department, congratulated the player for successfully solving their first murder investigation alongside Detective Gale Pearson. Once Gale joined the player and the Chief inside the office, Warren informed the team that their previous case caught the attention of former astronaut turned mayor of Clearford, Deil Legstrong. He wanted the Chief to give the team tickets for Pagoda Peak, one of the world's most famous tourist attractions. The team went to Pagoda Peak without hesitation and noticed something was wrong. The victim was a factory worker and Chinese immigrant named Gina Shen, who was found disemboweled by a rat. Evelyn confirmed that the victim was killed by rat torture. Throughout the investigation, the team encountered five suspects: a news reporter with an unknown reputation named Kate Current, a wise old man named Feng Hong, the heir to the Eastman Fortune, August Eastman, the inventor of the "L-125 Robot", Bolin Kang, and a poor garbage cleaner named Cecilia Murphy. After thorough investigation, the killer was revealed to be the old wise man, Feng Hong. Gale was initially aghast by the fact that the player wanted to arrest Feng due to his age. However, Feng admitted his horrible crime after Gale presented the evidence before him. Feng faked his inability to walk at long distances to try to trick the team but knew that they would find out. Feng expressed his disgust towards Gina's decision to become a callgirl in Neon Heights to make extra money. The Chinese community was the victim of constant and persistent racism and Feng felt that Gina's services added fuel to the fire. In addition, he couldn't tolerate younger people who were blatantly disrespectful. Feng also stated that he enjoyed the sounds of Gina's agony, marking him as a psychopath. The team shipped Feng off to court following this. At the trial, the Honorable King thought Feng killed Gina because she stopped service for him but Feng corrected him by expressing his beliefs of killing every single disrespectful, young person, and that he was living a boring life at his age following his wife's death. Judge King connected with Feng by saying that when he was six years old, his mother was killed by petty thieves who were trying to mug her. Since then, King turned to law and vowed to rid the streets of the horrible criminals roaming the city today. He then sentenced Feng to 20 years in prison with a parole possibility of 10 years. In the aftermath of the trial, Cecilia and her daughter, Althea Murphy, came into the station with a disheveled look. Cecilia informs the team that they were robbed by thieves and that they took off to the Pagoda Peak temple to rob it too. This angered Gale who wanted to immediately investigate the temple. Upon arrival, they discovered a bag of loot in which there were bars of pure gold. Casey verified that they were real gold and that they belonged to August Eastman. He was furious at the thieves, referring to them as The Ladri. Gale connected the pieces and realized that there was actually a criminal organization lurking in the shadows of Vocation City. Meanwhile, Kate hassled the team once more in an attempt to get her name out to the public. She forgot her journal at Pagoda Peak and wanted the team to find it for her. Tristan decided to accompany the player in this assignment. The duo found Kate's journal and after revealing the pages, they sent it to Casey for analysis. His analysis showed that Kate investigated the street where the parade is occurring and that she was desperate to make a story, going so far as to fabricate one on how Feng was racist against his own community. The duo searched the parade street and found a USB key. Casey informed the duo that Kate was investigating Colvin Enterprises, specifically the scandal that occurred one month prior to the events of the game. Kate says that she's trying to dig up an actual story and not a fabricated one in order to truly become a news reporter. Gale is informed of the news on the scandal and gets a phone call. An anonymous caller tells the team to head to Pyramid Park, where something awaits them. Stats Victim * Gina Shen (Found disemboweled by a rat) Murder Weapon * Rat Killer * Feng Hong Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect speaks Chinese Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect speaks Chinese Appearance *The suspect has white hair Profile *The suspect speaks Chinese Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect speaks Chinese Appearance *The suspect has white hair Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect speaks Chinese Killer's Profile * The killer drinks tea. * The killer eats sushi. * The killer speaks Chinese. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer has white hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Pagoda Peak. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rat Cage, Torn Paper; Murder weapon found: Rat; New Suspect: Kate Current) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks tea) * Ask Kate Current why she's at the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Pagoda Peak investigated) * Examine Rat Cage. (Result: Green Substance) * Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats sushi) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pagoda Peak Poster; New Crime Scene: Temple Interior) * Investigate Temple Interior. (Clues: Victim's Locket, Faded Ticket; Prerequisite: Pagoda Peak Poster restored) * Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Feng Hong) * Talk to Feng Hong about the victim's locket in his temple. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint identified) * Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Plane Ticket) * Analyze Plane Ticket. (09:00:00; New Suspect: August Eastman) * Ask August Eastman why he bought a plane ticket for the victim. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Ask Kate Current why she fabricated the story. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Parade Street. (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Check; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyze Voice Recorder. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer speaks Chinese) * Examine Check. (Result: Recipient Number) * Analyze Recipient Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Bolin Kang) * Ask Bolin Kang about his check to the victim. (Prerequisite: Recipient Number analyzed) * Investigate Temple Garden. Letter (Seal), Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: Talk to Bolin * Examine Seal. (Result: Eastman Family Seal) * Ask August Eastman about his degrading letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Eastman Family Seal identified) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Statue) * Analyze Statue. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Cecilia Murphy) * Question Cecilia Murphy about the statue she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Statue analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Confront Bolin about his recent loss of money. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Mountainside. (Clues: Encrypted Message, Victim's Diary; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Encrypted Message. (Result: Cryptic Words) * Analyze Cryptic Words. (09:00:00) * Talk to Cecilia about her convoluted threat. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Words analyzed) * Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Diary Log) * Question Feng about his hostility toward the victim. (Prerequisite: Diary Log unraveled) * Investigate Parade Float. (Clues: Tea Box, Fireworks Crate; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Tea Box. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown eyes) * Examine Fireworks Crate. (Result: Large Intestine) * Analyze Large Intestine. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has white hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal 2. (1 star) Beg, Borrow, or Steal 2 * Console Cecilia and her daughter. (Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 2) * Investigate Temple Interior. (Clue: Bag of Loot; Prerequisite: Talk to Cecilia) * Examine Bag of Loot. (Result: Gold Bars) * Analyze Gold Bars. (09:00:00) * Ask August Eastman how his gold was stolen. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Gold Bars analyzed) * Warn Cecilia about The Ladri. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Talk to August) * See what Kate Current wants. (Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 2) * Investigate Pagoda Peak. (Clue: Faded Journal; Prerequisite: Talk to Kate) * Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Kate's Journal) * Analyze Kate's Journal. (03:00:00) * Investigate Parade Street. (Clue: Locked Box; Prerequisite: Kate's Journal analyzed) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: USB Key) * Analyze USB Key. (12:00:00) * Question Kate about her investigation into Colvin Enterprises. (Reward: Saffron Robe, Chinese Headdress; Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia * The case's title, Trapped Like a Rat, is a popular phrase used by The Three Stooges. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford